Urgen Nagelburg
Urgen Nagelburg is the son of two members of House Nagelburg making him a member of and the current Chief and Patriarch of House Nagelburg. House Nagelburg would resist the invasion of the forces of Middenheim fighting at the Battle of Hemse where they were soundly defeated and Ludwina joined her two brothers and father in surrendering to Roland Dollburg and his forces. Following the occupation of Ostland by the forces of Middenland it would be Chief Urgen Nagelburg that would push for the island to turn to direction of Germania and thus begin the conversion of his family to Ulric when he converted swiftly joined by his son and daughter but his oldest in Detlev rejected this and would begin a Civil War on Ostland where in he gathered the Chaos supporters on the island. History Early History Invasion of Ostland Main Article : Middenland Invasion of Ostland Having become completely obsessed with the idea of taking control of the Chaos dominated island of Ostland following his journey there with his uncle it would be Roland Dollburg that would petition his father for control of a force to attack the island. Having secured his fathers support Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and lead to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Shortly following the capture of the city by his forces he would gain the loyalty of the powerful House Nagelburg even further when he slept with Ludwina Nagelburg and despite the fact that her eldest son was the same age as he was he enjoyed her company and publically took her as a concubine further cementing the loyalty of House Nagelburg. Remaining on Ostland Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the governor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and now a very important and influential man he would found himself as the lord of House Dollburg of Ostland a cadet branch of the larger House Dollburg. Arrival of Sophia Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home.s. Civil War on Ostland Following the occupation of Ostland by the forces of Middenland it would be Chief Urgen Nagelburg that would push for the island to turn to direction of Germania and thus begin the conversion of his family to Ulric when he converted swiftly joined by his son and daughter but his oldest in Detlev rejected this and would begin a Civil War on Ostland where in he gathered the Chaos supporters on the island. Family Members House Nagelburg.png|Wilmar Nagelburg - Son|link=Wilmar Nagelburg House Nagelburg.png|Detlev Nagelburg - Son|link=Detlev Nagelburg Ludwina Nagelburg Cover1.jpg|Ludwina Nagelburg - Daughter|link=Ludwina Nagelburg Relationships Category:Sueve Category:People Category:People of Swedan Category:People of Ostland Category:Human Category:House Nagelburg Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Knight of Ulric